


You, Me, and Big Apple Steve

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fanvids, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, jealous! Shane Madej, oblivious!Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Inspired by a clip fromgoxt man's watcher crack video. This video is an attempt at humor, not to be taken seriously, definitely crack, and no ill will meant toward anyone! <3
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	You, Me, and Big Apple Steve

Password: envyisacryptid

Fandom: Buzzfeed: Unsolver, Watcher Entertainment  
Pairings/Characters: Ryan/Shane, Steven Lim  
Artist: Garfunkel and Oates  
Song: You, Me, and Steve


End file.
